For ADHD, we have carried out a case-control study in a local school district. We have recently published a description of the psychometric properties of the screening instruments used to assess disease status as well as an analysis of how changing case definitions and subtyping rules can influence the proportion of subjects designated as Predominantly Inattentive, Predominantly Hyperactive-Impulsive, or Combined Type ADHD in an epidemiologic study. Manuscripts on ADHD prevalence among elementary school children and environmental lead exposure as a possible risk factor for ADHD are in preparation. (see Z01 ES49034-12; PI Dale Sandler, EB)[unreadable] [unreadable] For ALS, based on a case-control study that we conducted, we examined lead as a risk factor and possible genetic modifiers of risk. Recently we have published an examination of the role of head injury as a risk factor for ALS as well as an analysis suggesting that higher lead levels in bone are associated with longer survival after diagnosis in ALS cases. We are undertaking a study of the relationship between blood lead levels, biomarkers of bone turnover (indicators of mobilization of lead sequestered in bone), and risk of ALS using the Veterans Administration ALS cohort. (see Z01 ES49005-17; LI Freya Kamel, EB) [unreadable] [unreadable] We have carried out a case-control study nested within the Agricultural Health Study to examine associations between Parkinson's disease and environmental risk factors, particularly certain pesticide exposures. We are also looking at selected candidate genes as susceptibility factors. This study employs data from the Agricultural Health Study as well as additional questionnaire data and field samples collected expressly for this effort. Analysis of data is underway. Several reports have been presented at national meetings including separate investigations of metal levels in blood, alpha-synuclein gene variants, and OCT2 gene variants as risk or susceptibility factors for Parkinsons disease; the corresponding manuscripts are in preparation. (see Z01 ES44007-08 EB; LI Freya Kamel, EB) [unreadable] [unreadable] Analysis of data from the pilot study of the effects of soy estrogen on neonatal development is underway. We have published two papers: one examining physical markers of development using a modified Ballard scale of putatively estrogen-sensitive organs and one comparing isoflavone levels in urine, saliva, and blood. A manuscript is in preparation reporting on developmental trajectories through infancy in the size of several putatively estrogen-sensitive organs based on ultrasound imaging. The full-scale study is currrently being developed using results from the pilot, and we expect to begin collecting data next spring or summer. (see Z01 ES44006-07 EB; PI Walter Rogan, EB)